


How To Fix Boredom

by domasquartz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure, Boat Burning? Boat Burning, Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domasquartz/pseuds/domasquartz
Summary: With no war to fight, Mermista finds herself bored. Well, until Sea Hawk proposes something that can fix it: an adventure on the ocean. Seamista one-shot.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	How To Fix Boredom

The land of Etheria…

Such a peaceful place now that the Horde no longer poses a threat. But without a war to keep themselves busy, the princesses of Etheria are finding new ways to keep themselves occupied.

Well.. all except for Mermista.

The Princess of Salineas found herself with more spare time on her hands than she knew what to do with. She spent her days reading more and more Mer-Mystery novels, with the other princesses inviting her to hang outs and parties.

Nothing too thrilling.

Until today.

"Princess Mermista, you have a visitor."

The girl still had her eyes focused on the book in her hands.

"Tell Glimmer that Catra's idea of a cat-themed party is **not** cool." She mumbled, flipping to the next page.

"Uh.. Queen Glimmer isn't the visitor. It's-."

The yell of "ADVENTURE!" could be heard from even inside Mermista's room, causing a groan of annoyance from her.

"Greaaat. Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Mermista stood at the gate of Salineas, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the pirate she knew too well: Sea Hawk. After a moment of silence passed between the two, the princess finally spoke up. "You knew the new Mer-Mystery book just came out and I haven't finished reading it yet. What do you want?"

Sea Hawk cleared his throat before speaking. "Well.. I noticed you've been cooped up in that castle for so long. I thought that you would like to go on an adventure on the sea, like old times."

_An adventure? That sure beats reading all day…_

"Fine. But I'm the captain for the adventure. That makes _you_ first mate."

That was more than good enough for the pirate, who was grinning from ear to ear when he grabbed the princess' hand. "ADVENTU-."

"But first, we gotta stop somewhere for food."

Mermista yanked her hand from Sea Hawk, using her hydrokinesis to lift the two onto the boat. She stepped onto the deck, tapping her chin in thought as she paced back and forth.

_Where to stop… Where to stop…_

"How about we visit the Fright Zone?" Sea Hawk spoke up, yanking Mermista out of her thoughts. "I heard Scorpia is a pretty good cook."

A grin lit up her face, giving his head a pat. "Good idea.. Onward to the Fright Zone, first mate!"

He scrambled up to the wheel, grabbing it with both hands. "Aye aye, captain!"

* * *

The Fright Zone.

What was once the hub for the Horde's conquest of Etheria, now was home to Scorpia's kingdom. The kingdom was being rebuilt out of the remains of the Horde's base, with construction almost complete (thanks to Entrapta's help). A sea passage was made for easier access for ships to come in and out of the kingdom.

And for Mermista to vist.

The two anchored the ship at the deck, hopping off and heading up to the castle, with Scorpia already waiting at the entrance.

"Hey guys!" The Scorpioni greeted the two, waving at them as they neared the castle. "You're just in time. Wrong Hordak made some cookies and they're _**good**_."

When they were finally inside, both Sea Hawk and Mermista were blown away by the decor of the main hall.

"Don't mind the mess, we're still trying to get the place up and running. Entrapta's actually working on getting the power for the upper half of the castle up right now. I think Hordak and Emily are up there with her." Scorpia gave her shoulders a shrug. "But things have been great here since Horde Prime was defeated. I even have a date tonight."

A teasing grin lit up the mermaid's lips, giving Scorpia a small nudge with her elbow. "Lemme guess, is the date with Perfuma?"

The comment caused her to blush, rubbing the back of her neck with a claw. "It is. I think she really likes me."

"Who _doesn't_ like you?" Mermista gave her arm a pat. The action caused a smile from Scorpia.

"Awww."

After a tour of the new castle, Mermista and Sea Hawk were able to ask Scorpia for supplies for their adventure (who was more than happy to help out) and were able to set sail.

To where?... Neither of them knew.

* * *

A few hours on the sea passed, with Mermista laying on the deck.

"I would've had more fun at home. At least there, I had entertainment." The princess mumbled. Sea Hawk, who was still manning the wheel, frowned at the comment.

"Cheer up, Mermista. I'm sure something exciting will happen soon."

As if it was on command, Sea Hawk's name could be heard, both the princess and the pirate looking at the passing ship.

"Sea Hawk! I finally found you!" The owner of the other ship yelled, their expression clearly angry. "You're gonna pay for burning my entire fleet of ships!"

Mermista glared at the pirate. "An entire fleet! When did this happen?"

"... Last week?"

Letting out a groan, she got up from her spot. "Since I'm captain… We're gonna sink that ship."

A look of excitement lit up Sea Hawk's face, unseathing his sword and grabbing a rope. "Adventure!" The pirate shouted, using the rope to jump to the other ship. Mermista, on the other hand, pulled out her trident and used her hydrokinesis to jump to the other boat.

"Nobody messes with Captain Mermista's day!" She blasted the enemy with water, knocking them away from Sea Hawk (who was only seconds away from being sliced by a sword).

After a few minutes of fighting them, both Sea Hawk and Mermista won, with the opposite ship now in flames and sinking into the ocean.

"A perfect ending to a great day." Mermista mused, both her and the pirate sitting on the edge of their ship. "I guess it beats sitting at home and reading mystery books."

"Not yet." Sea Hawk's voice caught her attention, bringing confusion to the mermaid.

"What do you mean? Do you have anything else planned?"

Hopping onto the deck, he grabbed both of her hands. "One thing. Mermista… I love you. You're the most precious thing in my life. Will you _please_ marry me?"

A moment of silence passed before she finally spoke up. "Uh, of course? You really think I would say no to that? I was wondering how long you'd wait before asking."

The two were now smiling, sharing a brief kiss before watching the sun set over the horizon.

"... Want to do this again tomorrow?"

"As long as I get to burn the ship."

"Deal."


End file.
